


Melodious Voice

by Tsukareta



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Momota helps a growing popstar learn how to dance as she's still a bit faulty in that respective area.





	Melodious Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is short but I thought they'd be cute like???
> 
> I don't know.

Momota leaned his chin onto his waiting palm, eyes chasing after the quick, sharp ditsy movements from the girl in front of him.

The girl offered a small, shaky smile that teetered across her face accompanied with bright blue eyes that were glazed over with apologetic feelings.

All Momota could do was chuckle a little at her facial expression to melt the awkward tension away that formed into a massive icebreaker- she was really trying her best to bring her movements into the rhythm but was just a small touch out of time.

He stands up from his desk and waltzes over to her swiftly, linking their arms together and pulls her into his chest much to her unguarded surprise as she emits an undignified squeak.

"Not so psychic now, huh?" He teases airily, relishing in the pink tint that petals over her delicate face.

His chest ignites when he notices she has not withdrew her pretty hand glossed with midnight blue nail polish away from his calloused fingertips- instead she tightened her grip shyly, slipping a barely there squeeze.

"Sh-Shut up..." She murmurs into his chest before going back a couple of steps to have a small, reasonable distance between them and the bright colour had gradually faded from her cheeks.

They pirouette around the hall for a few moments before he unexpectedly trails his hands lower to her waist. Just as she accusingly opens her mouth to call him out for trying to do something so indecent, she feels herself being hoisted into the air like she was levitating- a graceful swan breezing through the twilight air, wings bedazzled and glorified as they outstretch to exceedingly soar.

She then lets pleasing laughter cascade from her lips as her thin frame trembles slightly, body wracked with unstable nerves of anxiousness on the taller of the two dropping her and how fun it was. She spins through the air and a blinding smile illuminates her face, almost rivaling with the stars.

And as he carefully sets her lower to the floor, cradling her ribs with one arm and the other clinked tightly round her ample thighs which breathtakingly curl so extravagantly round his form it was almost as if they were made for each other. The final two pieces of the puzzle.

It would've been considered intimate if it were not for the girl's dying laughter simmering into acute snorts, akin to a piglet that made Momota's morphing star of a heart disperse into something greater within him. 

And it explodes to greater heights when her lips captivate his in an enticing kiss.


End file.
